


The Test

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick finds something in Ellie's desk that changes everything.





	The Test

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it :)

Ellie stood in the aisle of the pharmacy lined with all sorts of pregnancy tests feeling like this was the hardest decision of her life. She never needed to take a pregnancy test before in her life. Even when she was married to Jake she never missed a period, they had been careful as could be with Jake not being ready for kids (something she told him she wasn’t ready for either even though it was a lie), and now she had sex with Nick  _ once _ and suddenly here she is? 

She still couldn’t wrap her head around it. Maybe because the night wasn’t planned? It was the only thing she could think of, they had gone out for some drinks not enough to get drunk or even tipsy but something in the air had changed that night when he walked her to her door. Ellie had asked him to stay the night, making it clear in her voice what she wanted. Nick asked her twice if she was sure before they even reached her bedroom, but she was  _ tired _ of the constant looks and flirting in the bullpen. They had woken up the next morning tangled in the sheets and each other, and after having coffee both agreed that they wanted to see where things went. 

And now here she was. She was possibly pregnant by her still technically new boyfriend. She groaned inwardly, even that sounded bad in her head. 

Her eyes scanned all the tests again. Which one did she even buy? 

“You okay there darling?” 

Ellie jumped, looking a little embarrassed as the woman she saw at one of the registers stood beside her. God she suddenly felt sorry for the girls back in high school that she judged whenever she saw them trying to sneak a pregnancy test into the bathrooms. If she was this embarrassed being an adult buying one, what was it like for them being so young?

“Yeah I uh-” Ellie let out a nervous laugh. “I haven’t ever-”

The woman gave her a smile before reaching forward, grabbing one of the boxes. “I recommend this one, here let me ring you up.” 

Ellie let out a sigh of relief as she followed the woman to the register. Thankfully the store was empty so there were no stares. She was an  _ adult _ and a federal agent, why did she even care! 

“Good luck sweetie!” 

She gave the woman a thankful smile before practically running out of the store.

Right as she got into her car, her phone rang. Ellie groaned when she saw Gibbs appear on the screen. Looks like she didn’t have time to take it yet. 

She didn’t even think about it as she stuffed the test into her bag, it completely left her mind when she got to the scene and sucked into the case. She only remembered when she was alone in the bullpen and back at her desk looking for leads while Nick and Tim were with Gibbs in the field. Ellie took the test out of her bag and buried it under things in one of her desk draws, she’d take it after the case was done. 

* * *

Nick searched through his draw for more paper clips only to find he didn’t have any. With a groan he considered looking in Tim’s desk but then remembered he had already taken all the paper clips Tim had. 

But Ellie always had some.

Checking to make sure she wouldn’t come back and scold him for going through her desk, Nick slid the first draw open. 

“Come on I know you’re in here somewhere-” Nick said under his breath as he moved folders aside. “Damn paper cl-” 

Nick’s eyes widened as his eyes locked on the object he uncovered at the bottom of the draw. 

A pregnancy test.

In Ellie’s desk.

Nick quickly shut it and speed walked out of the bullpen. 

* * *

Ellie had just sat at her desk again when her phone rang. She raised an eyebrow seeing Jimmy’s name flashing. Why was Jimmy calling her? If it was case related he always called Gibbs.

“Jimmy?”

“Hey uh I just wanted to let you know I have Nick down in autopsy-”

“What? What’s Nick doing down there?” Ellie glanced at his desk, papers were spread out all along it which was odd for Nick who always kept the top of his desk organized.

“No idea, he’s just laying down on one of the tables now-” This really got Ellie’s attention, Nick who had all these superstitions and freak outs over death and dead people was willingly laying on an autopsy table? “-He came in wanting to tell me something but looked unsure, then he started hyperventilating. After I got him to calm down I made him lay down.”

Ellie jumped from her chair, and as she did her eye caught one of her draws, the same draw she put the test in. Papers were sticking out of it as if closed hastily.  

_ Oh no. _

She hurried for the elevator.

* * *

She burst through the autopsy doors as quick as the doors allowed her, her eyes right away focusing on Nick who laid on one of the tables, blinking up at the ceiling.

“Should I give you two a moment?” Jimmy asked awkwardly, already slowly heading towards the doors. 

Ellie nodded, mouthing a ‘thanks’ before walking to Nick. 

“So I think we need to talk.” 

Nick slowly sat up, his eyes looking her over before stopping on her stomach.

Ellie shifted from foot to foot. “I uh haven’t taken it yet-”

Nick blinked, his eyes shooting up to hers. “Then let’s do it now!”

He jumped off the table but Ellie grabbed his arm before he could walk by her. 

“Uh Nick, you’re forgetting we’re still working a case-”

“Shit.” He mumbled. “Okay-”

“As soon as we’re done, I promise.” 

Ellie slid her hand down his arm to grab his hand.

Nick nodded, pulling her into a hug. Ellie breathed in his smell that she had always loved, for the first time since realizing she might be pregnant, she felt herself relax.

* * *

It had only been an hour since they wrapped up the case leaving any paperwork for tomorrow as Ellie and Nick found themselves sitting side by side on the edge of her tub, the pregnancy test resting on the sink counter. 

They didn’t speak while waiting for his phone alarm to go off. 

When it finally started beeping, Ellie couldn’t being herself to look at it even though she  _ knew _ what it’d tell her. 

Nick squeezed her hand as he got up.

Ellie took a deep breath slowly letting it out.

He picked up the test, his expression unreadable as he looked at her.

“Ellie..” She bit her lip. “Looks like that thought of you someday becoming a mom has come true.”

“I-” Ellie slowly stood up, walking to him and looking at the test herself. 

“We’re gonna be parents.”

She suddenly felt her eyes water, looking at him trying to blink back tears.

“Can we name it Cody if it’s a boy?” She said in a small hopeful voice.

A slow smile came to his lips. 

“That’s..perfect.” 

Ellie let out a happy wet laugh. Nick grinned and pressed his lips to hers.

Suddenly the idea of having a baby so early in their relationship didn’t seem so scary anymore. 


End file.
